


Animal

by orphan_account



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [1]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter A in my Alphabet Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

Nathan Wallace had been betrayed. Shilo had gone and with her went his humanity. He felt the change into Repo come, almost involuntarily, the darkness slipping over his mind like smoke. Irresistible, insatiable, unfathomable. His voice changed to a growl, his hunched shoulders straightened and his muscles became long lines of power, arching through his entire body. He felt his fingers curl around the hilt of his scalpel. His mind wiped clean of emotions, and of conscience. He felt only anger and hate. Even pain eluded him now. He was no longer Nathan, he was no longer human. He was Repo and Repo was an animal.


End file.
